Crimson Silver
by Drakon Samael
Summary: Sequel to Army of No Lives. 18 years after AONL a new threat arises, and this time it isn't Sieghardt, Integral, Alucard, or Seras who have to defeat it. It's Sieghardt and Integral's daughter Angela who has to rise up to this new threat.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, for all of you who wanted a sequel to Army of No Lives, here it is. But I would like to request that those of you who read this please take a look at my other Hellsing Fanfiction: Limeninis Cross. It's a self-insert fic that I got the idea for a few weeks back. So, here is the next and last of our Sieghardt's adventures.

Chapter One: A look into the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

**18Years after Army of No Lives…**

The night was like many others before. The full moon shining down upon all of London, though one place is shining greatly in the moon light. The Hellsing Manor. And in that manor we find the hero of our former adventure sitting behind the desk of his mate, Integral, with his feet planted upon the top of the desk and his hands folded over his lap. He had just gotten back from the city and was planning on surprising Integral with what he had gotten.

This day was very important for the two of them; it was the 17th anniversary of their union after the La Magra Dagger mission. It had been a few days over 18 years since he had shown up in the Hellsing Manor and introduced himself to Integral, one night he would never forget.

Sieghardt's mind began to wander over the events of the past seventeen years.

_Flashback_

_Sieghardt's birth _

_ Sieghardt, Integral, Walter, and Alucard were in the waiting room of the private hospital. They were waiting for Sieghardt's birth. Loud screams could be heard from the emergency room. From the sound of the screaming it looked like Seras was being tortured with a thousand needles on her entire body. Alucard was pacing around, and had apparently taken up the habit of smoking that night, and couldn't seem to calm down. He looked like he was going to wear a huge hole in the floor. _

_ "Father, you need to calm down." Said Sieghardt_

_ "Easy for you to say, your mate isn't in the hospital giving birth. Good God, that screaming reminds me of the old country. And sure as hell not in a good way." Replied Alucard as he continued to take long puffs of the cigarillo that Integral nearly shot him for, he bugged the living hell out of her and nearly had himself shot right in the groin. It was extremely lucky that Sieghardt was there to calm her. _

_ "She may be in pain but I'm still here so you've got nothing to worry about. Just sit down and calm down, please? Your constant pacing is getting on my nerves." replied Sieghardt. _

_ Sieghardt folded his arms and sat back once again and his father began to continue his pacing, that was until they sensed something. It was a burst of power in the room. Alucard and Sieghardt both sensed it. And while Sieghardt began to tell Integral about this, Alucard simply rushed through the hall, knocking over a few nurses in order to get to Seras._

End Flashback

'That was an interesting incident, but I still remembered what happened a few months before even then.' thought Sieghardt.

_Flashback_

_ Integral walked down the hall toward the Round Table Meeting. It had been two weeks since she had received the letter from the Round Table Council, and now the meeting was about to commence. _

_ She walked through the double doors to the meeting room, though she did not expect to see what she had seen. Queen Elizabeth Winsor was sitting in the seat across from hers. She couldn't believe that this was happening, those damn bastards of the Round Table had called the Queen herself in order to see if her apparent mate met their approval. And what was worse was the Enrico Maxwell was standing off to the side, though she had no idea of why he was here. _

_ She bowed before the Queen and set herself in her normal seat. _

_ "Lady Integral Wingates Hellsing. We have gathered here in order to see if the man you have chosen meets the approval of the conference." said the Queen. Integral could see the Queen's eyes from across the table, and she could tell the __Elizabeth__ wasn't really very happy with this entire idea. But one comfort that Integral had was that the Queen had the largest amount of the vote within the council. So, all in all, there was really no reason to worry if Sieghardt met the Queen's approval. "If this candidate does not meet our approval then I am sorry to say that you will be arranged to marry Enrico Maxwell, in order to merge Catholicism and Protestantism." _

_ "Integral, you may present your choice." said one of the Round Table Council members smugly. (For the life of me I can't remember any names)It seemed as if most of them were ready for her suitor to fail the inspection, then they could have her power under Enrico's, as well as their, control. _

_ "Sieghardt, you may come in now." said Integral._

_ With that Sieghardt phased through as shadow and entered through the wall. He was wearing his usual outfit but was missing his hat and glasses. His boots clacked on the floor as he walked over and stood next to Integral. _

_ "And what are you doing here, servant of Hellsing?" asked Enrico. _

_ "Because I am the one that Integral has chosen." Replied Sieghardt, "And please do not mistake me for my father."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Though I look like him, Alucard I my father, he is not me." _

_ "I see." Began the Queen, "Might I ask how you came to know Integral?"_

_ "I came to the Hellsing Organization roughly three weeks ago in order to ask for help. Another vampire by the name of Kagan was aiming to get his hands on an ancient relic and take over this world. I came and warned Lady Hellsing. We found the pieces of the relic and were able to defeat the vampire." said Siegahrdt with his hands behind his back. _

_ "How did you fall in love with her?" was the Queen's next question. _

_ "To tell you the truth, your majesty, the whole thing started when I was a kid. I had a simple crush on her that eventually grew as I got older. To admit the whole truth, I'm not even supposed to be born yet. I am from about 25 years in the future, and was brought back in a fight with Kagan." answered Sieghardt._

_ "Interesting." Began the Queen, "But what are your plans for Lady Hellsing, along with this organization?" _

_ His answer practically floored the council. _

_ "To love her every day as I do now, to stand by her side and protect her to the best of my abilities. And as for the organization, I see nothing that needs to be done with it. I have no plans to take over or begin control the organization, only to help it as well as Integral. Besides, why would I try to stop this place from running as well as it has been since she took over?" asked Siegahrdt. _

_ Integral's heart soared at this. She felt a rush of happiness course through her, but it didn't last long. _

_ "I see the swine has finally gotten someone with her. I guess the demon suits the temptress well." said Maxwell. _

_ A few of the other members chuckled at this, but it also didn't last long. The very next second Sieghardt was in front of Maxwell, Sieghardt towering over Maxwell, staring right into his eyes. _

_ "Maxwell, I will ask you once, not to call my mate a swine or a temptress, or you will find yourself staring down the barrel of my gun or at the other end of my blade."_

_ Sieghardt could see the fear in Enrico's eyes, a look that he had brought on many a time before, and could tell that he had gotten the message. _

_ "You will restrain yourself at once or be thrown from this meeting room!" shouted another of the council members. _

_ Sieghardt, though still angry, simply walked back over to his former spot by Integral's side. _

_ The Queen was quite happy with this turn of events. He had passed all of the criteria, even though being a vampire. He loved Integral, would stand by her side through all, would only help and not try to take over the organization, and most of all, anyone who insulted her had insulted him. And it seemed that he would not have any of it. __Elizabeth__ knew that this man would be the perfect match for Integral. _

_ "Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing, please rise." said the Queen, "You have made a fine choice, and I grant yourself and Sieghardt my approval."_

_ "Thank you, your highness." said Integral and Sieghardt bowing low. _

_ 'I told you this would work out.' boasted Sieghardt mentally to Integral_

_End Flashback_

'Enrico came close to pissing himself. And to top it off a few months later we found out about Angela.' Thought Sieghardt once again as he entered another memory.

_Flashback_

_ Only a week after the meeting with the Knights Sieghardt woke up to find Integral throwing up in her bathroom soon after waking up. And that wasn't even the beginning of it. She had been going through rather violent periods as well as ones where she suddenly found herself incredibly sad. She decided to have a test done to see if what she thought, and hoped, was happening was true. _

_ The test results came in about a week later. _

_ "So, what do they say?" asked Seras._

_ Integral looked over the sheet in the manila folder again and again before handing it to Sieghardt. He looked it over one time, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and a loud THUNK was heard when his head hit the floor. The 350 year old man had fainted right there in front of them._

_ Finally he regained consciousness about an hour later, still on the office floor. Integral was looming right over him. Suddenly his hand came up to the back of her neck and pushed her face down onto his. He kissed her, hard, with as much passion as he could muster. Elated, happy, even ecstatic couldn't even come close to how he felt at that moment._

_ Once the kiss was over he got back onto his feet and handed his father and mother the paper, having had a death grip on it even when he was unconscious. _

_ "This is wonderful!" exclaimed Seras as she latched onto her son in a huge bear hug. _

_End Flashback_

Sieghardt was very happy in the way things had gone. Angela's birth had gone rather smoothly, and it was amazing to him how calm he was during the whole thing. It was as if all of the excitement his father had simply didn't transfer over to him. And he was rather glad about that.

However, it was one of the greatest things in his life when he had the chance to hold his new-born daughter in his arms for the first time.

Well, now wasn't really the time to be reminiscing about the past, Integral had finally returned. Alucard and Seras had taken Angela out earlier that day so that Integral and he could have some quality time together. Though how he managed to convince his father into doing something like that was completely beyond him.

"Amazing to see you trapped inside of your memories, dear Sieghardt." said Integral as she walked into her office.

"As you have so eloquently put it, "I am not above such things." replied Sieghardt.

"Well, I hope you searching there has reminded you of what this day is, hm?" asked Integral as she leaned over the desk.

Suddenly Sieghardt sank into the floor and reappeared right behind Integral with something in his hand.

"Now, how could I forget the day that I became the mate of the 'Iron Maiden' Integral Hellsing?" asked Sieghardt as he slid a necklace around her neck. She knew that he was only being playful, so she didn't take offence to the use of the name that most of the soldiers had given her.

"I suppose your waiting for your gift now?" asked Integral as she fingered the golden cross. It had a ruby in the center of it; it was the crystal from the dagger. It was a reminder of how they had met, and it was something that Integral was going treasure.

"Not to sound impatient, but yes it would be nice." said Sieghardt playfully.

"Well then you're going to have to follow me, Sieghardt." replied Integral.

Well as any good "servant" does, he followed her, right into their bedroom.

Though he could see in the complete dark he kept his eyes closed waiting for the surprise.

"You may open your eyes now." said Integral in a smooth, sensual voice.

When he did he nearly fainted from the shock. There standing in front of him was Integral in an unbelievable outfit. She had on a pair of thigh high, high-heeled boots, showing off her the tops of her amazing legs. She was also wearing a black thong and a leather girdle like piece of clothing, it pressed up against her chest and showed off her rather large breasts. Finally she was wearing a pair of long leather gloves, and for the coupe de grace, she had in her left hand a long whip curled there. Her pale blonde hair falling down into the small of her back and her piercing blue eyes were making her look like the hottest woman imaginable.

Sieghardt smile a smile that would have cracked his cheeks. She knew what he liked. Though it was somewhat kinky and a little perverse, he had inherited his father's pleasure for pain.

"Now, on your knees slave." said Integral.

"Yes, master."

A\N: Sorry I didn't start this story sooner but I've been getting on with another fanfiction for Hellsing. And I apologize for those who think the ending is a little extreme, but when I thought about how Sieghardt was Alucard's son, the thought just came to me to have an anniversary ending like this chapter. Well, sorry to say this but after this chapter I'm going to take a vacation to get my muse back.

Oh, and for those who are wondering, Sieghardt did go after Kagan when he attacked two years before. So time went on as it should have.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Angela

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

A\N: Sorry about the long wait but I've been in a lazy state of mind as of late considering summer vacation has came and my birthday was just last week. I'm sixteen now, and I'm not sure but I think that the sweet sixteen thing only applies to girls. Anyway, here is the second chapter of Crimson Silver.

The light of the morning poured into Integral Hellsing's room as Walter's successor Jonathan Dwight Dornez opened up the curtain to her room, only she was not occupying it. It was occupied, however, by her mate. Sieghardt was lying in her bed with his arms spread wide and his mouth wide open as he let out snores of un-godly nature and mythical proportions. Jonathan had to cover his ears to keep himself from going deaf.

Jonathan walked over to Sieghardt and tapped him on the shoulder. When this didn't work he tried again. Once this process failed he began to shake him. Once again there was no result. Finally, after many tries, Jonathan decided to resort to drastic measures. He stood right next to the bed and lifted his leg as high as it could go. He let it down with some force behind it and landed right on Sieghardt's stomach.

This time it worked. Sieghardt was awake a moment later holding his stomach in his hands and hunched over still sitting on the bed. The covers had come down to his waist as he began to regain his breath.

"What the fuck!" shouted Sieghardt as he stared at Jonathan, who was somewhat laughing at this point.

"My apologies sir, but I could find no other way of which to wake you." replied Jonathan smoothly. Sieghardt could tell he was just overjoyed to that. Jonathan didn't hate vampires, on the contrary, he respected them, or at least the ones he worked with. It was just that he and Sieghardt were at somewhat of a war at the time.

Jonathan himself looked a lot like Walter at his younger age. He had short black hair instead of the more purplish color his late father wore. He had green emerald eyes, but didn't wear a monocle like his father. He wore the same uniform Walter had worn as well as a pair of white gloves; he would change into a pair of fingerless gloves with the Hellsing name on the back when he needed to use his strings. Walter had trained him before passing on of old age about 10 years earlier. He died at the age of 68. His wounds from the Incognito incident had never really healed.

Jonathan was the illegitimate son of a former lover of Walter's about 20 years ago. His lover, Diana, had given the name of Walter to her son before she died 14 years ago. Jonathan had eventually found the organization when he was 15 and had joined. He was now almost thirty, but he and Sieghardt still acted like children sometimes.

"Well, next time just fire gun off right in my face, that usually works." said Sieghardt sarcastically.

"I'll try that next time. By the way, Lady Hellsing wishes to see you in her office as soon as possible." said Jonathan as he left the room.

Sieghardt put his arm onto his knee and supported his head with his hand. He looked over through his fingers at the alarm clock to find that it was almost 10 o'clock in the morning. His sleep schedule had been screwed up like this every now and again, but that never stopped him from sleeping in her bed and not using a coffin-like one in the catacombs. He had stopped sleeping there soon after he had come to the Hellsing manor.

His mind began to wonder back to last night and the amazing time he had. There was one key difference between then and whenever else they made love. It was that on their anniversary Integral allowed Sieghardt to drink some of her blood when it was all over. No matter how old he was or how many times he had done it Integral Wingates Hellsing's blood was still the sweetest and best to him.

"God, I need a shower." thought the vampire as he slipped out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Once he had finished he left his room in a pair of loose black pants and boots with a black tank-top and whit fingerless gloves. This was not far from his hunting attire. He had abandoned his father's look for something new a while back. He, like most fathers, tried to keep up more with the times and, unlike his father, who refused to be anything but old fashioned, he was lucky enough to be able to pull it off. The only difference was that he kept his long black hair in a low ponytail and wore his white gloves. If not then those around him would see the burn scars where the symbols and runes he had placed on him as a child. The only one he wasn't afraid of seeing them was Integral. She had seen them and had accepted them as a part of him.

As he walked down the hallway to Integral's office he felt another presence coming right toward him. One that was very familiar. When he sensed this person jumping in order to surprise him he turned around and caught them. Turning he brought them down to the ground and looked right into the ice-blue eyes of his daughter.

She had the same hair and eyes as her mother, only it was as long as her father's and had the same texture and 'shape' to it. She stood about 6 ft. even, coming up a head shorter than Sieghardt. At this moment she was wearing a pair of black sneakers and black khaki pants. She also had on a red shirt that was cut just a bit above the waist and showed of some of her stomach reading 'Bite Me' in bold letters. She didn't wear glasses though. Thanks to her father's vampirism. She was also a bit of a tom-boy but wasn't ashamed that she was a girl. She never had the habit of hiding her rather sizable breasts like her mother did not too long ago.

"Awww." whined the teen, "I thought I would finally be able to get the jump on you dad. How do you always know when I'm coming?"

"Having Alucard as one's father has that advantage dear, I mean I've had to deal with his invasions of my privacy since I was young, don't you remember?" asked Sieghardt.

"Yeah, you would always come in pissed off because he decided to do that. It was weird finding out that the Sieghardt I thought was a friend was my father. You ended up teaching yourself, literally." Said Angela as she stood up and faced her father.

"Yeah, that instance can have and affect on people. Especially me." replied her father, "Well, I'm off to see your mother, want to join me."

"Sure." replied Angela as they made their way to Integral's office.

A\N: Okay I'm very, very, sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the length in update, but I'm having writers block. I couldn't find anything to put past introducing the two new characters and explaining a few other things. Also, I stayed up all night in order to regain somewhat of a normal sleep schedule from my insomniac like self. Well, her ya go, and r and r.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Anderson's attack, and Lucian's Appearance

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

Sieghardt and Angela entered Integral's office a few moments later. And, as one would normally find her, she was sitting behind her desk smoking one of her cigarillos and working on some of her paper work. She had yet to lift her head up to acknowledge their presence, but who could blame her. Jonathan had just come in with her morning tea and was on his way out. Sieghardt and Jonathan both looked at each other before Jonathan left the room. A few moments later a loud yell heard from Jonathan, followed by a crash. From the way it looked Jonathan had just slammed into something, and not of his own accord.

"Dad, what was that about?" asked Angela.

"What was what about?" replied Sieghardt, feigning innocence.

"I believe my granddaughter is referring to you tripping Jonathan just now." stated Alucard as he and Seras phased through the floor in the room.

Sieghardt merely shrugged before replying, "He deserved it."

Angela merely sighed.  
"Regardless of the fact that Sieghardt tripped Jonathan, for whatever reason, and he will be punished for it later, we have other matters to discuss." said Integral. When she said the part about punishment, as usual, Sieghardt gained a rather large grin on his face.

"It's not the Vatican again, is it mom?" asked Angela.

"Yes it is. We have a situation. Apparently an entire suburb has been overrun with Ghouls and Freaks. The Vatican, as usual, has taken it upon them-selves to interfere in our mission. They have sent their normal agent along with some back-up in order to deal with this. I have just received the letter of their intrusion onto our land. And now, of course, it's our job to intervene and take care of this problem." said Integral as she came out from behind her desk.

"Well, I guess I'll just go." said Angela

"Right, you need to get ready for this mission." said Sieghardt.

"What?" asked Angela.

"I said, 'You need to get ready for the mission." repeated Sieghardt

"Wait, your actually letting me go with you on this mission! You never let me go with you on a mission that involves the Vatican!" exclaimed Angela as she gave her father a huge hug and then ran out of the room to go get ready.

"Well, that's new, your actually letting her go." said Seras.

"Yeah, it's about time she went. Her powers have been developing at a very fast rate for a Dhampir of her age. So, this is, in a way, a test." said Sieghardt calmly.

"That can't be the only reason. You have never let her go on a mission like this, I'm the one who had to push you in order to let her go on any missions at all. So, why the change of heart now?" asked Integral.

"You know why." was Sieghardt's only response.

Integral only nodded.

Since Alucard and Seras were only going to be reserves for the mission, and it would only be Sieghardt and Angela on the frontline, Sieghardt was extremely worried. But that was only part of the problem.

Sieghardt was, in essence, the average father when it came to his daughter: protective, caring, and not wanting anything to happen to his daughter. This mission was a way to put his mind at ease and say that his daughter was ready to take on the future she had with the Hellsing Organization, and to prove to himself the Angela could defend herself so that he didn't have to worry anymore.

This was Angela's chance to prove how grown up she had become.

Suburb under attack

The suburb itself looked horrible. Debris and crumbling mud-colored brick buildings were all around. It seemed as if they were jutting out of the ground itself. Bodies and blood were littering in the area. There was only one way to describe this place: A War zone.

"Alright, Captain Harris, your team is going in at through here. Captain James, your team will enter here. All of us will converge into the center of this area and do one final sweep. Now our goal is also to find any Vatican members here and detain them. If you run into any of them then do so, but if you run into Alexander Anderson or any of these two then fire a flare, take cover and wait for back-up. Am I clear!" shouted Sieghardt to the teams.

"Sir!" replied the soldiers.

"Alright. Move out!"

With that everyone saluted him, and he replied in kind.

After everyone left Sieghardt and Angela began to move through the ruined area.

Sieghardt was wearing what he had before, but with the addition of a red leather trench coat. His guns were holsters at his side and his swords were in parallel holsters on his back. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his red glasses adorned his face.

Angela was wearing pretty the same thing as her father. However, she was wearing a pair of black leather pants with shin high combat boots, a tight black tank-top that came up a bit above her belly-button, a black leather jacket. She had her guns Luna and Apollo in holsters on her gun belt and her katana on her back. Her pale blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, like her fathers. She was also wearing a pair of dark-blue glasses.

"So, who were those two women you showed to the others earlier?" asked Angela

"Their names are Heinkel and Yumiko. They're new recruits to the Vatican, presumed to be extremely dangerous." replied Sieghardt as they continued through the city.

"Oh."

As they continued to walk through the debris and rubble Angela began to get more and more uneasy. It seemed to her as if someone was following them all the way through here.

'You sense him too, right Angela?' asked Sieghardt.

'Yeah, but who is he, and why is he here?' she replied

'He's the son of an old friend. Though why he is here and what he wants I have no idea of. I think we should wait and see what he wants, so let's let him keep following us and find out.'

'Alright, if you say so-'

Whatever Angela was going to say via mental link to her father was cut off by a flare nearby.  
"Come on, let's go!"

As they ran they began to hear screaming, and mayhaps begging.

"The bastards are killing our soldiers." said Sieghardt quietly to himself.

"So, the child of the demon has come to play." said a maniacal voice from above them.

It was Anderson, but something was different. He seemed more….out of his mind than ususal.

This wasn't the Anderson Sieghardt had once known, this was something else entirely. And it didn't look good.

A\N: Okay, I wanted to use this new chapter to introduce a new character. I am sorry for lack of updates, and if you look at my profile you'll see why. I'm still alive, just extremely lazy. I think I'm getting writer ADD almost. Well, I'll update again whenever I can. So 4649.

2\17: Okay, I'm making a few changes to this chapter since it totally sucked when I wrote it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lucian

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

"I have one question for you, Palladin: What's wrong with you? Did we not have a non-aggression agreement not too long ago?" asked Sieghardt.

"As if I would ever be found making a deal with a median such as yourself, now, prepare for your destruction." replied Anderson as he charged as Sieghardt.

Sieghardt drew his blades in response and began by blocking the Palladin's charge with the tips of his swords. Their blades met at a perfect point and Sieghardt was the first to move backward and came forward once more. He and Alexander's blades met once more and caused heat and sparks to radiate from the points of meeting. This became like a dance, once more. Both of these individuals slashing and stabbing at one another, both either hitting or missing. The second either warrior received any injury it was healed almost instantaneously. However something crossed Sieghardt's mind: Where were Heinkel and Yumiko?

His question was answered a few moments later when he heard his daughter scream. Forgetting Anderson for a moment Sieghardt looked around to see that Yumiko, or Yumie in this case, was fighting his daughter, however, it seemed that Heinke had come from no-where and had taken a bullet to the leg. From the fact that it wasn't healing as fast as it should have Sieghardt could only guess that it was a holy bullet.

"You shouldn't have looked, Midian." Said Anderson before driving his blades into and drove him into the ground. Normally this would not be a problem, however, seals were placed around him the very next second, aiming to cut-off his vampiric powers.

When Sieghardt looked up again he saw that Yumie was about to stab Angela, to deliver the final blow. All seemed to slow down as the blade came closer and closer, however it never came. A gun-shot rang out into the air and the sword flew from Yumie's hands.

Before she could blink she was kick backward by the new-comer to the battle. This had soft-white hair and jade-green eyes. He was of a tan complexion. He was only wearing a blue t-shirt with a red-cross on it, cargo pants, and hiking boots. It looked, especially with the holster on his belt, that he was traveling when he found out about this, it seemed he was drawn in not having the choice to not do so.

While Sieghardt was relieved that Lucian had saved his daughter in the nick of time, he was infuriated of Section 13's tactics. Something was wrong with this situation; however, the first thing Sieghardt had to do was beat these agents beyond rational thought, then find out what was going on.

Sieghardt, without even looking up, raised his fist and slammed Alexander right in the face. This attack sent him flying back and gave Sieghardt enough time to break loose of the bonds. Once he was up he placed his swords back into his sheaths.

"So, you're giving up, are ya?" asked Alexander.

When he looked at Sieghardt he could see fire sparking from his eyes, as if….well, you get the idea.

"No, I just feel it's time to forego the weapons and tear you apart with my own hands." Said Sieghardt.

A\N: Okay, I know this was short, and I know a lot of people aren't that happy with the outcome so far, but please bear with me. I know many of you don't want to hear this, but I don't think I'll be continuing this story, or more, I'll just delete it from period. I've gotten too many other stories and Ideas running around in my head to really continue with this one. So, whoever wants to see more then tell me in the review, I'll see if it's worth keeping this up. Also, if anyone wants to continue this story or start another sequel for Army of No Lives, please tell me in the review or something like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Operation

"So you believe that you can beat me with your own to hands, do you, Median?" asked Anderson snidely.

"Yeah. Too bad I can't kill you, though. Something is wrong with you, Anderson, and I intend to find out what." replied Sieghardt.

Before the priest could say anymore remarks Sieghardt charged him once more. This time, however, Anderson wasn't ready. Sieghardt was able to land a hammer like blow to Anderson's face, knocking him backward. Before he was able to hit the ground Sieghardt ran toward him and grabbed him by the shirt before pulling him toward him and driving his knifed fist through his chest.

Knowing he would heal Sieghardt pulled his hand out and threw him over his shoulder. Allowing him time to land he simply stood and waited for Anderson to get up.

"I see you have some skill with-"

"Shut up. Say one more word and I'll make this as painful as possible. You may be a comrade, but when some-one tries to attack and injure my family then they die." said Sieghardt. Normally he would be excited about fighting the Priest. They, like his father, were rivals and each could respect the other's skills. However, this was the only thing that kept him alive, the Priest. With Sieghardt, he had lost all good humor, and was simply, to put it mildly, beyond pissed. A stoic mask was now on his face, bringing out the cold and emotionless Sieghardt.

Sieghardt knew that he had to end this quickly, and he knew the only way to do this was to beat the living hell out of him and hope that he was able to stay alive. The only problem was how to figure out how to gauge this. Anderson was stronger than the average person, but even he had his limits. So, he just decided to wing it and go until he could feel him close enough to death not to die, but still not slip into death later. This was going to be harder than he thought.

In the end he was able to do it. Once the priest was up again Sieghardt charged him again. This time, rather than use his powers with magic and shadows, he began to, pardon the use of the cliché, wail on the priest. Slamming his fist once more into the priest he almost caused him to fly back, however, he grabbed onto the priests jacket and brought him forward for another punch. Again and again, until the priest kicked him in the chest and was able to get away for a few moments, then Anderson attempted to fight back. When he tried to land a fist to Sieghardt's face, however, Sieghardt was able to dodge the attack and then, using a quick movement of his palm to the Priest's elbow while moving to his side and holding his wrist, Sieghardt was able to break the paladin's arm.

Instead of going for the other arm Sieghardt decided to drive his elbow into the back of the Priest's head. It broke a few things, but they would heal in a few hours. This also assured that if he woke up before then that he wouldn't be able to move.

"Now, we figure out what's wrong with you." said Sieghardt

With that he picked the priest up by the back of the collar and dragged him over to his daughter and Lucian.

Their fight seemed to have gone over much smoother when Lucian showed up. When Sieghardt got there he saw that Yumie, now Yumiko had been tied up and Heinkel had been knocked up. From the looks of it she had been hit hard, by his daughter most likely.

"How's the leg?" asked Lucian before Sieghardt could show up.

"It still hurts, but I think it'll be alright in a bit." replied Angela.

"Hold on, I'll bandage it for you."

Lucian then began to dress the wound, however, since it was on her thigh she had to pull up her pant leg a good bit, and well…you get the idea. When Sieghardt saw what was going on he wasn't exactly the happiest person.

"Lucian, unless you want to lose both arms then remove your hands from my daughters leg." he said evenly.

"Dad, he's just dressing a wound." replied Angela.

"That's how it starts. Now, finish, we need to get back to manor."

"Fine, but dad, what's up with you, you've never been this angry before?"

"That's not anyone's concern but my own. Now, let's go, we need to take them with us back to the manor." he said while pointing toward the Operatives.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Yumiko quietly. Unlike her other personality she was very meek and timid.

"Information. Something's weird about Anderson. And I want to know why. Now, we're leaving."

Hellsing Manor

After returning Sieghardt drug Anderson right into the Common room and called on his father.

"What, might I ask, are you doing with the Paladin?" asked Alucard.

"Take him and look into his mind. Something was up with him tonight; he seemed more rage induced than usual. I want to know why. He'll be out for a bit more, but find some way to seal his movements." ordered Sieghardt.

"Why can't you do it?" asked Alucard. Sieghardt had rarely ordered him around unless something was wrong with him.

"That's not your concern. Not at the moment, least-ways." With that Sieghardt turned on his heel and left the manor.

Alucard did what he said and chained Anderson down in the basement, using runes to hold him in his place. With that done he went to tell his bride of what had happened and asked her where he might be.

Angela, on the other hand, went to talk to her mother about the whole thing and introduce her to Lucian.

Sea-side harbor, the roof.

Sieghardt sat on the roof, the same place he was years ago soon after coming here. He was deep in his thoughts. Right now he felt so fucking stupid for what happened. He was supposed to protect her, he was her father for fuck's sake and he couldn't do a fucking thing to help her when she needed it. It was like going back to his past and the future that didn't happen.

"Why the fuck did that have to happen. Why couldn't I protect her?" he asked to no-one.

"Because you didn't have the ability to." said a voice. When he turned around he saw Integra standing there.

"How'd you find this place?" he asked. His anger momentarily out-weighed by his confusion.

"Seras told me about it. She said it was a place she liked to come when she was troubled, she said it might be a good place to find you. Angela told me about what happened." said Integra as she sat down next to him. "My question is: Why are you beating yourself up so badly about this?"

"Because I vowed to never let something like that happen again. You remember about the attack by Kagan? After my father took me away to train I made a promise to myself that I would never allow myself to become too weak or to not be able to protect people who were precious to me. I lost everyone that night, and vowed never to let anything like that happen again. So, because of the fact that I couldn't do anything for that short amount of time Angela would be dead were it not for Lucian." answered Sieghardt as he continued to look out into the ocean. He felt so low right now that he couldn't even look Integra in the eyes.

"So, you're berating yourself because of a circumstance that was out of your control? Well, at least you have a better way of dealing with disappointment than your father. He would have sulked a lot more than you." replied Integra.

"Yeah, I deserve it for breaking that promise."

"No, you don't. You couldn't have done anything differently. What happened was a fluke. Anderson was able to get you just in time to go in synch with Yumie and Heinkel. It was completely out of your control; given a few more seconds, however, you would have been able to protect her." Integra reasoned.

Sieghardt thought about it for a few moments. He realized she was right. He was beating himself up too much for this; it was out of his control.

"How does someone like me get lucky to have you?" he asked lightly.

"Good karma, I suppose." Integra replied.

Sieghardt then motioned for her to come closer. She leaned on his shoulder before he took her and placed her in his lap.

A\N: Okay. Sorry to end the chapter like this, but I've gotten writer's block at this point and I can't really think of anything good to end it with. Anyway, I'll continue this story, so R and R and I'll be back.


	6. Author Note and Plea

Okay, I only have one thing to say right now. I don't think I can finish Crimson Silver. I know some are probably going to be really freakin pissed off at me for this, but I feel as if I have permanently lost my muse on this story. I can't feel the same…joy I feel when I write as when I do this story, but I don't want it to end. So could someone please, if it's alright, volunteer to take on the story, if they can. If you wish, then please review or send me a message. I apologize sincerely for those who are angry, and I do not like to leave things unfinished. But I am unable to finish the story.

Sincerely

Rockreaper


End file.
